Funny way life works
by evenstar866
Summary: High school graduation is a big moment and holds great memorie's for alot of people but for Inuyasha and Kagome it's a painful one, it was the moment everything changed. 4 year's later they both have different lifes but some how manage to find each other again to learn the truth to one person's betrayal and to learn the other person's heatbreak. Will they come together again?
1. Christmas

**Alright I do NOT own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story!or any of the songs!**

Ring Ringggg..._Hey you have reached Kagome, sorry I couldn't make it to the phone. If you could leave your name and number along with a short message I'll get back to you as soon as possible_.

"Hey babe its Sango well I talked to Rin this morning, they want you to come to New York City next week to shoot the video for your new hit song Enchanted, now I know your busy spending time with Hauro for the holidays but she really wants you to come out at do this for everyone. Call me back when you get a chance and merry christmas to you and Hauro"

Kagomed rolled out of bed as she listened to the end of Sangos voice mail, grabbing her robe she slipped on her slippers and headed down the hall to her sons room. Hauro was snuggled up inside of his blankets snoring when she sat down on the bed watching him for a moment, brushing some of his sliver hair off of his face which caused him to stur awake "good morning mommy"

"morning baby are you ready to get up for the day? Grandma and uncle Souta are on there way over"

"is Souta bringing his girlfriend this year?"

"no not this year sweetie, she is spending the holiday back in Ohio honey"

"alright well go get ready then mommy I can handle myself" Hauro jumped off the bed and started for him bathroom

Kagome laughed at her little 3 year old. Following his order she went to shower and get ready for another family Christmas. Choosing to wear a simple pair of jeans and a cream colored sweater with a high neck, not wearing any make up was one of her strong suits. An hour later both her mother and brother were in the living room with her son, drinking hot chocolate and talking about the things they have missed about each other. Souta was in the corner texting his girlfriend since she couldn't be there with him. Gifts where passed out soon after followed by Souta and Hauro playing one of the new games in the living room. Kagome and her mother where in the kicten cleaning things up to start getting dinner together for the small family.

"so dear hows your career going" Kagomes mother spoke up as she chopped carrots for the chicken

"well actually Sango called this morning they want me to come out to New York City to shoot my new video, I still get to spend the holiday with Hauro so I am going to go" taking the carrots from her mother and placing them in the pan and starting to cut the potatoes

"thats good then, but New York you say well doesn't Inuyasha live there, do you think you will run into him?"

"mom please don't make this Christmas like the last couple, I do not want to fight over telling Inuyasha the truth and giving Hauro a father"

"he deserves to know the truth Kagome, you took off with out so much as a word to the young man, I see him on the T.V all the time and in all those magazines, he has turned his life around. He is not the same trouble maker that has been hanging around you since you had boobs. He is famous now Kagome he is in control of his life, you have the obligation to be honest with him" dinner was already being forgotten

"yeah well all that may be true but its been 4 years mom he has porbably moved on and forgotten about me, Hauro is all I have of him and I am ok with that, we live in different states, we have yet to see each other any where in the last 4 years and I doubt that is ever going to change. He is Inuyasha Takanashi for christ sake! he is a playboy with so much money he doesn't know what to do with it other then girls girls and more girls and pot! I love him yes and that will never change but I can't just walk up to him and say 'hey Yasha I know I skipped town 4 years ago but hey I was pregnant with your son so I was sacred and ran but I am back lets be a big happy family' that isn't something you just say to him"

"Takanashi is my father?" the two females heads turned to the door way, there stood Hauro holding onto his psp and Souta standing next to him shocked that they walked in on that conversation

"honey him being the person who brought you to this world is does not make him your father"

"do-does he know I even exsist?"

"sweet heart I"

"Do not even lie to me mom! I have asked for the last year who he was and where he is, but now I know he doesn't even know about me! I want to know my father mom, I am a freak at school for having amber eyes and for not being able to run like all the other kids, I need a dad and I need my real one" Hauro left the room with tears on his cheeks and Souta hot on his heels

"thanks mom for having this conversation with me AGAIN! look at what you have done now, Ro didn't need to know the truth! now he is going to push me on this until Inuyasha walks in that door" Kagome took off out the door to get away from her mother. Soon after the family dinner was over, Souta had put Hauro to bed and then followed there mother to the car to head back home. Kagome said goodbye to Souta but for the 4th christmas in a row her mother had gone home without so much as a goodbye. Creeping up the stairs Kagome stopped at her sons room for the second time that day, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket she dialed a number she couldn't forget.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sesshomaru this is going to sound crazy but it's Kagome"

"Higurashi"

"Yes fluffy" she giggled into the phone

"I think your looking for my brother then Kagz"

"nope your his manager are you not?"

"shouldn't you know this seeing how I am married to your manager?"

"wait YOUR Rins Husband...how did I not know this?"

"well now you do, so what would you like little lady?

"I have a new song to be recorded and put to video, can you find a way to make sure Inuyasha will be the star they rope into the video, it's in NYC next week and there are some things he needs to know about"

"do you want me to tell him it is for you, or someone else because he wont do this if he know's it's for you"

"tell him what ever he needs to know to get him there alright, thank you for doing this plus it will give you and Rin some time together"

"alright happy holidays Kagz see you soon"

"happy holidays bye"

Turning to his wife in bed Sesshomaru thought about what he just signed his brother up for "hey Rin guess who just called me about Inuyasha"

"please do not say some other pimpo looking to get him caught up in a scandal"

"Kagome Higurashi"

"my Kagome called you? well that's new and why about Inuyasha"

"you mean you don't know, they where high school sweet hearts Rin, Kagome took off after graduation with out even breaking up or saying good bye to Inuyasha"

"You mean Inuyasha is the guy she is always talking about? and Kagome is the girl Inuyasha always calls 'that bitch'?"

"yes dear they are the same"

"she wants him to be in her video doesn't she? she is finally going to tell him about Hauro"

"Hauro?"

"oh fuck I forgot about that, and now it make's sense the damn silver and gold eyes"

"Rin be honest with me, is Kagome hidding a child from my brother?"

"oh Sessh he is the cutest little boy, if I had known there history I would have know it was Inuyasha's hair and eyes on the small boy"

"that's why she left oh boy Inuyasha is not going to like this, he has already had so much happen I don't think he can take this also"

"well next week will play it's self out just make sure he shows up and don't say anything to him, goodnight dear"

"goodnight"


	2. Here and Now

After waking up the following morning Sesshomaru thought of ways to drop the bomb on Inuyasha about the music video, giving his wife a kiss before taking off to the office for the day. Inuyasha was no doubt probably already awake in his bedroom so Sesshomaru made his way down the stairs before heading to the car to stop by his brothers house. The drive was quiet and so was walking through his brothers door. Taking a couple breathes before opening his brothers music room door, all he could hear was Korn being blasted loudly through the speakers and then he finally found his brother just sitting on the couch, Sessh just shook his head at his brother not making a sound at him but just watching him with a glare.

Silver hair straightened and messy on top of his head with a fitted NY Yankees hat, his amber eyes looked deep in thought while he sucked on his bottom lip ring. Wearing a simple gray Underarmor hoodie with neon green strings with dark washed boot cut jeans, black and white Nike 6.0s covered his feet. His fingers contiuned being busy rolling his joint and bobbing his head along to the loud music played in his room, not even taking notice of Sesshomaruo standing at the door watching him. Finally fnished with rolling he pulled out his lighter and stuck the joint in his mouth, mid way to being lit he finally noticed his brother.

"what?" giving Sessh a death glare

"and the world thinks you got your shit together and here you sit jamming out to Korn and smoking a joint?" shaking his head he made his way in the room and sat down on the couch next to Inuyasha "your 23 Inuyasha, you have been to rehab for drinking and pills already what else are you going to make me sit here and watch you do"

"no one is asking you to sit here and watch my life flush down the toilet, and its only pot, not cocaine or anything" standing from the couch to get away from his brother

"what would Kagome think of you now dear brother"

"DO NOT SAY THAT NAME TO ME" Inuyasha shouted whipping his lighter across the room aiming for his brothers face

"well anyways get your shit together, some singer has requested you to be in her video next week, so we are going to the city tomorrow to get things together" with that Sessh left the room giving his little brother some time to calm bown.

"like I need that bitch, she clearly didn't need me enough to even say good bye!" his brother had alot of nerv to mention her name in front of him, It's been 4 years and I still don't understand what even happened I just want to know the truth. scrolling through his phone he finally landed on the name he wanted, maybe Miroku wouldn't be busy.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"pervert, I know your married now and it's all great but could I borrow you for the afternoon"

"Sango is not going to be mad about me spending time with a friend Inuyasha and let me remind you, your a male so no issue"

"alright get your butt down to teh studio I just got an idea for a song so lets go letcher" not even waiting for an answer he closed his phone grabbed his black pea coat off his couch and made his way to the garage. Closing the door to his 2012 black F150 he pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the recording studio. The studio was only 20 minutes from the main house, parking his truck Inuyasha made his way inside the stuido and waited for his perverted friend in the recording room. Grabbing his guitar he started tuning the notes he wanted to play and humming his new harmony.

"Yasha don't tell me this is another song about Kagome?" Miroku's voice came over the loud speaker

"shut up monk and just record this while I have it on my mind"

"alright" Miroku hit the live button with a silly smile on his face, calling the station he talked to the manager and got a spot right away to play a live song from the one and only Inuyasha Takanashi, hitting a couple more switches he finally came back to the loud speaker "Alright buddy let it lose"

"Thanks man I owe you one, well this ones for you to bad you will never hear it but here goes nothing" Miroku froze for a moment realizing that also went over the radio...'shit he is going to kill me'

"This fear has me chilled down to the bone And I have been haunted by these things I still have left to say I m weary of fighting this alone So tired of holding on to strings much better left to fray

And I said Hear me now here and now I m calling Memories wear me down And this seems so complicated When all I want is just the truth

I m wilted and faded after all Too strung out and burnt out to be half the man that I could be I ll never belong inside your world So black out the sun and leave me to play out the same old tragedy

And I said Hear me now here and now I m calling Memories wear me out And this seems too complicated When all I want is just the truth

Hear me now here and now I m calling Memories wear me out And this seems too complicated When all I want is just the truth

You re my savior after all Use your flame to guide me home And then lay your hand on me

And I said Hear me now here and now I m calling Memories wear me down And this seems so complicated When all I want is just the truth

Hear me now here and now I m calling Memories wear me out And this seems too complicated When all I want is a part of you"

"where are you now?" Inuyasha asked out loud before the recording light went off

"damn buddy that song was pretty good, are you going to do anything with the recording" Miroku was silently hoping he would say yes

"maybe one day but who know's" putting the mic back on the stand and coming around to the recording booth doors "well I guess I have to go to the city tomorrow Sesshomaru signed me up for doing some chicks music video, so I guess I am going to go back to the house and enjoy being home a little bit longer"

"you know drinking alone is not exactly a good sign my friend" Miroku patted Inuyasha's back

"well your married, Sessh is married and Kouga live's in California with his wife and Shippo is on vacation with Kirara so there is not many options here"

"sorry I didn't think about that, but hey Naraku is still an option Kikyo is busy getting thing's together for her sister coming to town"

"K-Kagome is coming here?" Inuyasha's body completely froze

"oh yeah no one told you that did they? but yeah Sango and Kikyo have been going crazy getting the hotel set up and helping Rin get thing's together"

"for a moment I kinda of forgot all my friends wives even my own damn brothers was tyed to Kagome ha life is such a bitch"

"why do you say that" oh shit I already know

"she still talks to all of them and even you I should assume huh, but fuck the guy that she was dating and just took off on because he doesn't deserve peace or anything"

"well you got me there but I guess there are some things she would have to tell you in person about her life"

"like the kid that is in all the photos in the tabloids, so she fucked a guy and got pregnant, that just make's it better for me damn karma at its best" they both finally reached the parking lot as Inuyasha pulled a cigarate out of his pocket and lit it

"are you stupid or something?" Miroku had finally had it with his best friend

taking a long drag on his cigarate before speaking "what am I supposed to say Roku, god I loved her so much and she just took off with out so much as a good bye"

"when you see that child in photos do you not notice anything?" Miroku pulled Inuyasha's arm back so he was looking at him

"yeah that he is about old enough to prove she didn't love me, things sure happened fast for her and the guy she found to replace me" Inuyasha pulled his arm free and climbed into his truck and took off

"Inuyasha your are the biggest idiot, the kid has silver hair and amber eyes, clearly he is your child how dumb can you be" Miroku spooke to himself once inside his Tahoe

That night turned out to be Inuyasha by himself at the bar like usual, taking shoots left and right from fans and beer after beer and letting fan girls flirt with him all night long. Giving one girl the chance of her life time he let her come home with him, things started getting heated after kissing and touching. The girl started undoing his belt and pants and pulled them to his ankle along with his boxers, giving him a couple strokes she pushed him down onto his bed and climbed slowly on top of him before taking his full length into her mouth, in and out in a constant motion until he hit his peak when he finally finished he pushed the girl off him

"get out" he pulled his boxers and jeans back up and walked into his bathroom waiting for the girl to leave

"fucking asshole" she yelled walking out his door

He spent his night alone like he normally would, waking up late in the afternoon he slowly made his way to the bathroom to shower. Leaning down onto his sink he looked up in the mirror and was met with a reflection he didn't recognize "what happened to my life?" he asked out loud before taking all his clothes off to take a nice long shower to clean the smell of booze and girls off him 'I am no good for her anymore, why do I waste my time chasing a memory of her ghost, fuck she doesn't want me back she has a kid and that means there is a guy' he bent down in the shower resting his head between his knee's when the tears started to fall and mix with the water drops of the shower.

knock knock "Inu" Sessh yelled but didn't get an answer, busting the door open he found his brother crying in depression inside the shower "little brother why do you do this to yourself?" grabbing a towel he drapped it over Inuyasha's shoulders after turning the shower off, pulling up on his brothers shoulders he walked him over to to the toilet, flipping the lid down so he could sit him on the lid "Yash snap out of this, being a druggie and an alcholic is not going to get her back! wake up and grow the fuck up! it's been 4 years and every time someone mentions the girls name you just fall apart and forget who you are, you're a god damn Takanashi so act like one, you could have any one you want but here you sit crying over a simple girl that didn't love you enough to stay around! I am sick of picking you up off the floor and taking care of you" Sesshomaru had finally had it with his brother standing up he headed to the door

"you're right"

"excuse me?"

"I am a Takanashi so it's time I start acting like one, I am not the one that walked away she was and it has been 4 years so it's time I move the fuck on" he stood up and wrapped the towel around his waist and looked up at his older brother "well I guess that's that then huh big brother" he did the best smile he could manage at the moment before walking out of the room and headed for his closet, pulling out his black suit he slipped it on along with black boxers and socks, Sessh just stood in the bathroom shocked and waited for Inuyasha to explain. No words were spoke as he ran some gel through his silver hair and sprayed his cologne on. Smiling at his brother he slipped his dress shoes on and walked out the door again.

"what monster did I just wake up" Sesshomaru spoke finally before following his brother out the door for the night


	3. Monster

"Well Ayumi what do you think of the new single he played on the radio, it was very obvious he was about a girl that done him wrong and then all the tabloids this morning about his crazy night out with his brother/manager Sesshomaru, what is going on with him?"

"That's a very good question Yura, but yeah the song was on the radio all day yesterday and at the end where he is clearly looking for the girl I'd say some one did him very seriously wrong, but the last record we have of a girlfriend for him was before even became the infamous Takanashi, and last night just adds on to him being the playboy we all know hi to be, I mean it was caught on film him leaving with 4 female dancers from the party very clearly doing more then just flirting in the back of his limo, personally he is better off with the ladies then he was with all the drugs last year"

"yeah cocaine and cocaine charge but skirts are a better way to go then drugs, but the man is fine looking and single so I guess live it up Takanashi because one day you will no longer be the bacholor you are now"

"oh speaking of the clip caught on film here it is"

The man on the video was obviously Inuyasha putting his arms around 4 girls in tight short dresses laughing and flirting as he lead them to his limo, one girl was being brave and slipped her hand down the front of his pants and grabbed him tightly while another girl unbuttoned his shirt while the other two started unzipping their dresses and his hands where working on taking the bra off the girl with her hands in her pants

Before the video could even finish she couldn't take anymore and turned the T.V off with tears in her eyes "looks like he turned out better then I thought"

"Kagome he is single so you can not be mad at him for that" Sango spoke through the phone

"well in the song he made it seem like he still cared and obviously it was meant for me, but then he does that? I don't understand who he became anymore" she stood up from her couch and made her way towards her kitchen to make another cup of hot chocolate

"babe trust me from what Roku tell's me nothing has changed with Inuyasha until last night"

"for some reason I find that very hard to believe, I mean come on 4 years and he just not fucks other girls?" making her way up the stairs to her sons room to wake him for the day

"Kagome, do not take this the wrong way but honestly you took off on him with out so much as a word, so what right do you have to be angry with him over enjoying his life after you ruined it?"

"ouch"

"don't ouch me, you knew that already so get out of your head and just worry about seeing him again in 6 days"

"fine fine I will but I got to wake Hauro up so I guess i'll see you in NYC in 6 days then"

-3-

"Rin what are we going to do about this?" Sesshomaru asked laying a form down on her desk

"what does Kagura want you to do now" no way "she wants you to find someone to play the part of Inuyasha's fiance so he gets more spot light, is she crazy?"

"that's not what I am worried about, Inuyasha will flip a lid but I think we can choose someone perfect for the role and maybe get something more then just pretend"

confused Rin stood up and walked around her desk to stand infront of her husband "what are you saying fluffy?"

"Kagome Higurashi will be is pretend fiance"

"are you insane, they will do nothing but fight over the past"

"exactly, it will heal is heart and get the truth out of her once and for all, the poor guy needs this Rin"

"well when he gets here for the video shooting we will pull them into a meeting and let them know what is going to go on then, but how long does this have to go on for?"

"atleast two months and then they can call the whole thing off or keep it depending on what happens"

Going up on her toes Rin kissed her husband on the lips for his smart idea "alright we will try this" she didn't get to finish her sentence before Sesshomaru took the kiss even further with his wife.

-3-

"Hey Yash man lets go to the club tonight"

"hmm sounds like another night on the town to me Naraku"

"see you there in 30 minutes then?"

"yeah buddy" hanging up the phone Inuyasha quickly changed his basketball shorts for black skinny jeans and pulled a dark blue and black checkered button up shirt on. Rolling up his sleeves as he made his way down the stairs to slip on his Nike's and grab his coat to go out. The club was a high end VIP club called the Demon located in time square, Naraku was easy to find in his neon colored t-shirt and boot cut jeans, the man just screamed taken the way he dressed. The two said there hello's as they walked into the club to start drinking and dancing, people knew who Inuyasha was all over the club, so spending money was not something they had to do that night. Naraku spent alot of the time just drinking and standing at the bar as Yash danced and did body shots with girls all over the dance floor. Camera's where flashing all over the place giving them no privacy, Inuyasha didn't care he thought it made things more easier for Kagome to see he was completely fine with out her. Grabbing the hand of the girl he was currently dancing with he pulled her with him into the bathroom and grabbed her hips and pushed her up against the wall, the girl wrapped her legs around his waist and started undoing his pants and pulled them down, he pulled a condom out of his back pocket and slipped it into her hand letting her do the work while he contiuned kissing her tits all while the camera's where clearly going off. She opened the condom and slipped it on over his very hard member while he took one hand and found her panties and pulled them aside enough for him to slip his dick inside of her, pumping in and out wildly the girl screamed his name over and over, he just contiuned on her like a monster biting her nipples and squeezing her ass while he pumped in and out quickly not caring that the camera's caught everything. An hour later he was caught leaving the bathroom fixing his belt and the girl behind him smoothing out her skirt, all while he smirked like an idiot for the camera's

The tabloids that following morning where covered in pictures of him and this random girl with blurry boxes over the parts that couldn't be shown in the magazine. The pictures where hot and you could clearly tell what was going on and the story inside the magazine hit all the points, sex and more sex. 'Inuyasha Takanashi bangs random club girl in mens bathroom atleast he used a condom'  
was the topic of the news all day, Inuyasha just smirked to him self 'yeah now I really am a Takanashi' he didn't care what the stupid tabloids said he was enjoying this whole letting go thing.  
Besides he finally was giving the tabloids something to say about his life, 4 years and he didn't ever do anything to be in the tabloids other then go to rehab, but now they get a normal story, sex

Instead of going out that night he spent the night home with Miroku, just watching a football game and drinking beer with some pizza's. Sesshomaru sat on the other couch enjoying some guy time with his little brother and the letcher. They cheered and screamed at the T.V at every wrong call the refs made, for that night they where normal guys at home and not a Singer, Manager and a Producer but 3 best friends.

"so this chick I am doing this video for is she hot?" Inuyasha asked inbetween bites of pizza

"well little brother depends on what you call hot" Sesshomaru tossed a pillow at his brothers head

"alright kids knock it off, and why does it matter master of the one night stands?" Miroku put his beer down

"just being curious is all, and what's with the name? that has happened like twice you pervert lets not forget high school for you" Inuyasha started laughing

"he has a point there Roku" Sessh spoke between laughs "but atleast Sango finally snapped you out of that one, just too bad it missed high school"

"sorry you where to busy being all up in Kagome to have a high school life" Miroku spoke before he really thought about what he said

Sesshomaru tossed a pillow at Miroku letting him know he fucked up by talking about her "it was only high school Roku"

"guy's it's ok I think I have finally let it all go, you can say her name and I wont get all sad" Inuyasha poped open another beer and contiuned watching the game, the other two just sat there shocked looking at Inuyasha, to shocked to say anything so they just opened beers too and watched the game also

After the game ended they boys all said good night to one another and went their seperate ways. Inuyasha cleaned up his living room, putting the bottle's on the counter and tossing out the pizza boxes. Heading up the stairs he entered his room and changed into his basketball shorts, walking pass his dresser he stopped to look at the picture of him and Kagome, it was prom. He smiled at the memory.

"no Yasha you have to let me push it through your jacket, it wont just stay on!" Kagome was laughing as she tried to pin the single rose to his suit jacket

"Kagome it's fine you don't need to stab your finger over and over just to put this silly thing on" he pulled the flower out of her hand and pined it on himself slowly enough so she could watch him and figure out how to do it "see easy babe" he smiled and put his finger under her chin and smiled perfectly down to her as she smiled up to him.

Flash

The two teens turned to see Kagome's mom holding a camera "Sorry dears but it was such a beautiful moment"

"mom thats so embarassing!" Kagome mumbled

"it's ok Kagz I love you" he kissed her cheek

"I love you too"

Shaking his head he flipped the picture down so he could no longer see it "yeah you really loved me, you left the following week leaving me here alone" he finished making his way over to his bed laying down and slipping under the covers he found himself quickly falling asleep. 


	4. Engaged

"come on Sesshy do I really need to do this chicks video, I have better things to with my life"

"trust me Inuyasaha you want to do this"

"what are you not telling me brother?" Sessh ignored his question and just continued to walk towards the recording room with his brother, today was the day he found out who this 'chick' was. The week flew by quickly for them with countless nights of girls and booze for Inuyasha and countless nights of Sessh taking care of him. Still not answering his brother they turned the corner to the recording room to see Miroku waiting for them along with Sango

"Inuyasha?" Sango said in shock as she stood up to give him a hug "how have you been stranger, I know Miroku see's you all the time but me not so much"

"good good still got your pervert on a leesh atleast" he started laughing

"well what exactly are you doing here?" she looked nervous for some reason

"music video I guess"

"oh that's weird well I was getting ready to go pick up Kikyo so see you later" she gave him another quick hug and took off down the hall

"why was Sango here"

everyone was trying to think of a good answer with out giving it away "for me" Miroku spoke up with a nervous smile scratching the back of his neck

"oh alright well are we going to go in?"

They walked through the door to see all the producers sitting in chairs watching the person on the other side of the glass

"alright that was good now the last song before Inuyasha shows up" on of the guys spoke through the speaker

"alright alright keep your shorts on Hojo"

Inuyasha froze, something about that voice made his heart beat speed up, turning to face the girl in the box his eyes grew in size...Kagome? before he got the chance to get over the shock of her standing in the same room music started to play through and she started to sing.

I'm so glad you made time to see me How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while You've been good, busier than ever We small talk, work and the weather Your guard is up, and I know why

Because the last time you saw me Is still burned in the back of your mind You gave me roses, and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine I go back to December, turn around and make it alright I go back to December all the time

These days, I haven't been sleeping Staying up, playing back myself leaving When your birthday passed, and I didn't call

Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side And realized I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came, the dark days When fear crept into my mind You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye So this is me swallowing my pride Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile So good to me, so right And how you held me in your arms that September night The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking Probably mindless dreaming But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't So if the chain is on your door, I understand

This is me swallowing my pride Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night And I go back to December

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine I go back to December, turn around and make it alright I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

Wiping some tears from her eyes she sat the mircophone back in the stand and headed for the door to exit the booth, swinging to door open with her head down she slammed right into someones hard chest, next thing she knew who ever it was had their hand stuck out for her to get up, looking over the person before grabbing his hand she noticed black and white Nike tennis shoes along with dark colored boot cut jeans, a clean black colored pea coat buttoned half way up then a dark red scarf around his neck, next was the hopped black lip ring before getting to the deep gold eyes starring down at her, she sucked in her breathe 'Inuyasha' nervously grabbing his hand she pulled her self up and came face to face with him. She continued to look him over, his silver hair was shorter then she remembered and he also had his ears peirced, on top of his head sat a red a-stars hat 'damn he still looks good'

"Inuya..." she was cut off

"do not even say my name" he dropped her hand quickly and started to turn to leave

"Yasha" she reached forward and grabed his sleeve, causing him to stop walking but he didn't turn to face her "it's been 4 years and you can't even look at me?"

"what did you expect me to do Kagome"

"to atleast yell at me, I don't know"

"you don't seem surprised to know I am here, so was I the only one in the dark once again?" his voice was starting to become angry as he turned around and finally really looked at her, her hair had grown since he lasw saw her, it was down to her hips now and curly, she had grown a couple inches along with filled out completely. She was simpley beautiful more beautiful then he remembered.

"what do you mean left in the dark"

"everyone knows but me what happened to you, everyone knows why you left"he turned around again and left the room leaving her there alone to think about his comment. After a couple minutes she followed him out of the room and down the hall to the confrence room where Rin and Sesshamoru were waiting for her. Inuyasha was in the room also along with Miroku and Sango, Kagome missed most of the conversation from being in a daze about Inuyasha, while on the other hand he seemed completely unfazed by her. It seemed like hours had passed by while she sat there not paying attention until Sango brought her out of her mind

"Kags...Kags are you listening?" Sango tapped her arm

"huh oh I'm sorry what?"

"this is going to be fucking great" Inuyasha snapped while resting both of his feet on the table

"brat"

"I'm sorry what did you call me?"

"I called you a BRAT are you deaf"

"where do you get the right to call me anything bitch" Inuyasha pulled his feet down so he could get closer across the table at her

"anyone gets that right when you are behaving like one you selfish bastard" she stood up and put both hands on the table and met him half way across the table

"selfish me? I think you should look in the mirror honey" their noses where only centimeters apart

"alright you two shut up already, we get it you need to talk but right now we are talking about your careers so please sit down and shut up or I'll do it for you" Sango snapped

"now back to what I was saying, you two will be sharing a limo to and from every event and we will get a ring tomorrow" Sesshamoru started talking

"wait hold on, a ring? for what?" Kagome was confused

"well princess your my fiance" Inuyasha smirked from his chair

"excuse me"

"Kagome maybe you should pay attention more often, you and Inuyasha are playing the part of a engaged couple" Rin spoke before her husband could

"It will help both of your careers Kags" Sessh finished for Rin

The room grew quiet as she let the conversation sink into her mind, how could Rin do this to her? how was she going to hide Hauro from him now? She didn't even get a say in her own life anymore,  
she looked up at Inuyasha at how much he has changed from high school at how his face had matured but his personality had seemed to turn rotten. How was she going to handle being engaged to this man, he was not the Inuyasha she remembered the one she still loved. He had piercings all over the place now and who knows what else, he looked like some trouble maker rock n roll star, no wonder drugs where all ways around him look at him.

"now tomorrow night is Red Carpet night so you two will be going together hand in hand, let the cameras take pictures of you two as a couple and let the rumors start to spread" Rin started listing places for dinner and where to get a dress for Kagome

"Inuyasha you and your limo will pick Kagome up at 7 from her hotel and make sure your on time" Sesshamoru glared at Inuyasha

"alright I get it fluffy I wont be late ok, I actually care about my career thank you" Inuyasha stood up and started walking around the table to stand next to his brother so they could get this recording over with.

Kagome looked down at her hands and noticed tears had started to fall ontop of them, using her sleeve to catch her tears she leaned down and grabbed her purse before standing up to leave the room,  
taking a deep breathe she turned to head towards the door and noticed Inuyasha's eyes on her. She looked back to meet his gaze "what happened to you" she asked before leaving the room and with out seeing his eyes grown in size at her comment.


	5. Surprise

"what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"clearly little brother you are not the person she remembers your being, but anyways can we get on with this?" Sesshamoru opened the door and waited for Inuyasha to use it

"well I am going to smoke before I have to deal with her for another couple hours" Inuyasha took off for the back exit to avoid possible fans at the front door "is she stupid or something, why does she think I am different, because she left me behind." kicking at the ground while he inhaled the smoke from his cig "besides it's not like she gives a shit anyways or she would of stayed in the first place" finally he chose to sit down on the cement stairs of the building. Taking his sweet time figuring out if he wanted to smoke a joint to or just sit longer. Flipping his pack open he pulled out a pre rolled joint and was just about to light it when he noticed two little feet infront of his shoes, looking up he was surprised to see a little boy no older 4 staring up at him.

"Hey mister are you Inuyasha Takanashi"

I was shocked this little kid knew who I was or even knew my name "Yes" the little boy just smiled back at me and pulled his hat off, he had silver hair just like me and his eyes where the same shade of gold "what can I do for you squart"

"nothing really I was just curious thats all" the little boy played with the hat in his hands

"don't you know that curiousity killed the cat?"

"will you play with me?" his gold eyes sparkled up at me brightly

"depends on what you got in mind" finally I stood up and bent down to meet the boy face to face

"well normally my mommy plays with me on the swings across the street, but she is busy today with her job" the little boy grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the road, he stoped and looked both ways before pulling me some more "mommy always says to look both ways for cars"

"well your mommy is right you know"

Soon cameras where flashing pictures of Inuyasha and the little boy on the swings and building a snowman in the fresh snow, an hour had gone by and Inuyasha didn't even notice. Something about this boy had made his heart melt and feel things it has never felt before and he didn't even know the boys name "say little one what is your name"

"Hauro Higurashi Takanashi"

Inuyasha couldn't speak he just stared at the little boy after he feel backwords into the snow on his butt. It all made sense, the boys silver hair and gold eyes the time line was perfect for when she left, there was never anyone else it was him all along. He still couldn't speak he was in complete shock, what was going on

"sorry to have fooled you but I have been waiting to see you for a little over 3 years now Daddy" Hauro crawled over to Inuyasha sitting in the snow in shock, he had just called him daddy so there was no mistaking this.

"How long have you known I was your father?" Inuyasha finally spoke and picked Hauro up out of the snow

"well grandma and mommy where fighting over Christmas dinner about me not having a father, mommy let your name slip so its only been about 2 weeks" Hauro took one finger and started to touch Inuyasha's lip ring "papa what is that in your mouth?"

"er well its just a piece of metal"

"well why is it in your mouth, does it make it hard to kiss people?"

"your just full of questions arn't you Hauro" Inuyasha sat the boy back down on the cement

"well this is my first time talking to you so I got to ask a bunch of questions" Hauro wrapped both of his arms around Inuyasha's leg tightly giving them a hug

"well runt can we keep this between me and you, I don't really think your mother would like me talking to you"

"sure daddy, our first secret!" Hauro jumped up and down in the snow "well daddy it was nice meeting you maybe I will get to do it again?"

"we will see about that"

Inuyasha turned to walk back to the building stopping to let a couple tears run down his cheek 'I missed out on being a father, what on earth was she thinking by hiding this from me' finishing his walk he pretended like the last hour didn't even happen. Opening the door to the recording room all eyes fixed on him, no one wanted to ask where he was because everyone pretty much assumed he was probably smoking and a couple other things.

"well I'am surprised your not drunk or still at a bar" Kagome spoke up from the sheet music infront of her face

"Kagome I don't think you should say things like that" Miroku grabbed the paper from her hands and placed them on the piano infront of him and started to play the tune

"sorry princess but I was busy getting the biggest shock of my life" he turned and grabbed one of the guitars off the wall and started to strum a couple notes

"Yasha next time don't take so long to smoke a damn cigarette" Sesshamoru spoke from his place in the recording room

"alright everyone shut up, now that you are here can we start talking about what we are going to do for this damn video, it is already 3 o'clock and we have gotten no where" Rin sat down her coffee and picked up the lyric sheet and made her way over to kagome "now I think first we need to figure out costumes for both Kagome and Inuyasha, personally we should go with the ball gown type dress and a tux for Inuyasha"

"as long as the dress is purple" Kagome spoke up once again

'still her favorite color' Inuyasha was surprised "how about a tux with a tail?"

"yeah thats good" Miroku added

"have you even heard the song Inuyasha?" Sessh was smirking

"no why does it matter, your wife said tux so I assume ball or some type of dance"

"you do know this is a romance song, kind of what we need towards this fake couple crap" Kagome glared at him

"well princess how about you play the song for me then we can go from there" he gave her his best flirty smile

"I think I just threw up in my mouth" Kagome brought her hand to her face to cover he mouth

"alright children thats enough, but he is right Kagome he should hear the song to get a feel for it" Sango sat down on the piano bench next to Miroku

"Fine but Roku your playing the piano for me" Kagome stood up from the table and grabbed her guitar off the wall and started to tune it

"Inuyasha do me a favor and go in the recording box with your brother" Rin smiled at him

"fine"

Sitting in the box with his brother Inuyasha just watched Kagome, fixing her strings and getting the microphone ready, soon music started to come from the room and all he could do is just watch her and see how beautiful she looked playing the guitar and hear how perfect her singing had gotten since high school...he was in a daze watching her.

There I was again tonight Forcing laughter, faking smiles Same old tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette Starts to make its way to me The playful conversation starts Counter all your quick remarks Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up 2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake And now I'm pacing back and forth Wishing you were at my door I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew This night is flawless, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that This was the very first page Not where the story line ends My thoughts will echo your name Until I see you again These are the words I held back As I was leaving too soon I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew This night is flawless, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you

As soon as the room was silent the door was slammed shut as everyone turned to see Inuyasha out of the room and down the hall, tears filled Kagomes eyes 'he remembered' she stood up and placed her guitar down on the floor and ran out the door after him.


	6. Break Down

Kagome reached the front of the building and saw no sight of Inuyasha, she walked out the front doors and he was still no where to be found. Giving up she headed back inside to end the day with all of her friends. The rest of the recording went on with out Inuyasha and before they knew it the day was coming to an end. Kagome waited in the front for her sister to pick her up.

"Kagome" Kikyo screamed as she ran around her car and pulled her sister in for a hug "well you will never guess who showed up this morning, Ayame with Kouga and they brought Hauro with them"

"Hauro is here"

"yeah everyone figured we should all be together for once so they came up for the recording, isn't that great" Kikyo smiled down at her little sister

"yeah well just one more thing I have to worry about" Kagome got inside her sisters car and waited to be driven to her hotel

"oh stop it, Inuyasha is not something you have to worry about" Kikyo was just a bubbly as ever

"its about time he knows the truth anyways" Naraku spoke from the back seat

"oh my god Nak I didn't even know you where back there, give me a hug" Kagome reached around the passanger seat to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek

"can I tell you how cute Hauro has grown to be, he looks just like Inuyasha" Naraku realized that probably wasn't the best thing to say at the moment

The drive back to the hotel was full of memory lane stories and jokes, giving them both a hug she made her way inside and up to her room. Grabing the phone she dialed Ayame's cell phone number and waited for the girl to answer the phone. Getting her voicemail she desided to take a shower while she waited for her friend to call her back. An hour passed when the phone finally started to ring showing she was calling back.

"hey love"

"hey Aya so I hear you brought Hauro to town?"

"well yeah he has not been here in over a year I figured Kikyo would like to see her nephew and we needed a vacation"

"more or less I needed all the support I could get for facing Inuyasha again?" she started laughing at how well her friends knew her

"possibly well it was Kougas idea he wanted to see Inuyasha you know since they where high school best friends"

"speaking of which he looks completely different but still completely hot if that is even possible"

"different how"

"piercings, lets see one on the lip and one on each ear, he chopped all of his silver hair off and I am pretty sure I saw the start of some really out there tattoo on his neck"

"so basically badass Inuyasha from high school has turned into even more of a badass at 23?" Ayame started laugh

"well he does look pretty fine with a lip ring let me tell you, and his style of clothes now...do not even get me started I am pretty sure I needed to change my underware from just looking at him"  
The girls contiuned there conversation about how he as changed look wise until there was not much let to say about him other then his personality. "he is completely cold and heartless now"

"Kagome he was always that way to everyone but you back in school"

"well it has gotten worse and its to me now too, he wouldn't even look at me and his eyes had no life to them"

"not to point out the obvious babe but it probably has something to do with you"

"yeah I know but can I talk to Hauro before I hang up the phone for the night"

"sure hold on"

"Mommmmmmmyyyy are you happy I am here?" Hauro screamed into the phone

"yes sweetie hope you enjoy your week in town but I just wanted to say good night baby I love you"

"good night mommy I love you too" They both hung up the phone with each other and prepaired to go to the bed -

Inuyasha found himself at the bar staring down at the bottom of an empty beer mug, he was drinking his anger away and he didn't care who saw him he was pissed. He didn't tell anyone where he was going off too he just left the studio and never went back, he turned his cell phone off so no one could reach definetly not Sesshamoru. Before he noticed he has spent 3 hours just sitting at the bar completely alone and completely depressed about his day.

"some how I knew this is where you would be" Inuyasha turned his head to find Miroku sitting at the bar next to him along with Sesshamoru, Naraku and Kouga

"when the hell did you get to town"

"well that would be this morning, Ayame came with me of course but we couldn't make it to the studio" Kouga ordered a beer from the bar tender

"good to see you though atleast one good thing came out of today, wait actually two things" Inuyasha stood and pulled out his wallet to ordered a round of shots for the guys

"why did you just take off like that?" Sesshamoru finally spoke to his brother

"that song" all the guys looked at him confused and waited for the other shoe to drop

"and" Kouga was the first to ask

"back in high school when we were together and happy Kagome wanted me to come over after football practice to hear a song she had wrote about us meeting at freshman homecoming" taking the shot from the bar and slamming it down his throat "it was that song"

"your fucking kidding me right?" Miroku started laughing "for some reason this is all starting to make sense"

"what do you mean?" Inuyasha glared at Miroku

"little brother why do you think you were picked to do this video" Sesshamoru sat his hand down on Yasha's shoulder "she called me and asked for you" all the guys grew quiet and waited for the words to sink into his mind

"am I missing something" Inuyasha was beyond confused

"wait wait wait guys are we really going to do this, all of our wives are going to kill us" Kouga looked terrified while screaming at the other guys

"Kouga we have been trying to figure this out for 4 years now and its about damn time we say something, we are high school best friends and not to mention one of us is actually his damn brother so I think we owe him that much" Naraku screamed back

"Kikyo is going to kill you" Miroku started laughing

"oh like Sango is not going to kill you moron?" Naraku snapped back

"lets just say we are all dead ok" Sesshamoru added

"you morons act as if I am not sitting right fucking here you know?" Inuyasha spoke with a beer to his lips

"ok remember the other day, how I told you to eat your words about Kagome's son?" Miroku started first

"me and Ayame came to town with that same son" Kouga added

"Kagome called me asking you to be here for this event" Sesshamoru finished

"if all you morons are trying to tell me Hauro is my son your kind of stupid" Inuyasha started laughing

"why is that stupid? and how do you know his name?" Naraku was confused

"you guys are a little late on this but that still pisses me off that everyone of you assholes knew I had a son this whole time and didn't bother to mention anything to me!" Inuyasha stood up from the bar and threw down some 20's and slipped his coat back on "this morning when I left to some a cigarette a little boy caught my attention, he had my eyes and my hair plus he was yet to be 4 it added up completely to me, he asked me to play with him then out of no where the kid himself told me who he was, my son" Inuyasha pulled a cigarette out of his pack and slipped it into his mouth,but before leaving the bar to smoke he turned around "and of all people to keep it from me my own flesh and blood, your my brother you asshole! and the three of you where supposed to be my best friends I just don't understand how all of you kept this from me!"

"I didn't even know about the damn kid until last week you ignorant son of a bitch!" Sesshamoru stood up from the bar and grabed Inuyasha by his collar and pushed him up to the wall "your such a moron to take this long to figure it out, you have seen pictures of that boy countless times and how could you not realize! its not like our hair and eyes are that common Inuyasha"

"why on earth would I pay any attention to the one and only person that ruined my life! the one person that took everything from me! the only person I would have done anything for! the person I tried to escape from by doing drugs and drinking to the point of needing help, the one person who haunts me every time I look in the mirror!" by the time he was done Sesshamoru had let go of him and he was on the floor with his back to the wall and his knees to his chest crying "she left me here with out so much as a good bye I got nothing but silence from the whole situation but all of you got wives that spoke to her every day and knew where she was, I was in the dark on everything so I let darkness take me over, I don't understand what I did wrong? why she left? I thought she loved me and I was so stupid to believe that she did" the guys all sat in silence as they watched him pulled something out of his pocket, it was a box of some kind but when it opened all the guys where stunned into even more silence, it was a diamond ring clearly bought long before all the money from fame "I had everything figured out the dinner all the flowers and music I even spent 4 weeks writing the perfect speech to ask her to spend the rest of her life with me, but I never got to ask" more tears started to fall from his face "so I went crazy, partied and drank and got into all kinds of trouble so I wouldn't be alone with my thoughts"

"oh Inuyasha" all the boys turned there head to see Sango and Rin standing just behind them with tears in their eyes

"don't just don't both of you are to blame in this just as much as they are, Rin how could you!" Inuyasha stood up and left the bar with out even waiting for the girls to say something back

"Sesshamoru what was all that about" Rin asked

"how much did you hear?" Miroku choked

"from you slamming him into the wall" Sango spoke up

"well I didn't think it would cause all of that to come spilling out of at once"

"you should be ashamed of yourself, he is your little brother honey"

"me? wait a minute the only reason any of this happened and the only reason he didn't know about Hauro was because of all you women! he is my brother he had a right to know in the first place! all you girls had no right keeping him from his own son" Sesshamoru was pissed now

"sorry to say this Sango and Rin but he is right, we are his best friends and we couldn't tell him the one thing that would hace changed his life forever" Naraku spoke as he slipped his coat on

"Kagome didn't want him to know" was all they could say

"it was not her place to say so" Kouga added while getting ready to leave also

No one spoke anymore that night, each went there own way back home to get some rest for the next couple days. Things between each couple were quite that night, the girls all got the idea of something they did wrong that night by each of their husbands. Before anyone knew it, the red carpet event was already upon them. The girls spent time picking out Kagome's dress for the evening but none of them mentioned what happened the night before, some things where better left for her and Inuyasha to work out alone. By 5 the girls had gone home and Kagome was left to get her hair done for the evening while Inuyasha was left alone all day long for fear of another break down, all hoped he would actually show up to the event for Kagome and his own career.  



	7. Mistake

Spraying his cologne so he wouldn't smell like cigarette smoke Inuyasha took a final look at himself in the mirror. Wearing no hat for once his hair was all geled into place, he took out his black lip ring and replaced it with a nude colored one so you couldn't see it, leaving his earings in he checked his white colered shirt that was held together by a black skinny tye that tucked behind his pin striped vest, he rolled up his sleeves before slipping on his black dress shoes to match the black pin striped tux. Checking his watch he figured he should head out towards Kagomes hotel not wanting to cause even more of an issue with his brother for being late. The limo was down stairs already waiting for him, smiling to himself he climbed inside trying hard not to think about all the things he should say to her tonight, but insted he would be a complete gentelman and make her feel like she really fucked up. Soon the limo was parked outside the hotel, getting out and heading inside the doors Inuyasha could see all the cameras flashing in surprise for him being at a hotel before the event. Before taking the elevator to the 35th floor he snagged a single rose out of a vase in the hallway, smirking he turned and faced the cameras giving them the perfect picture moment before the doors closed. The doors re-opened to the floor she was on and he stepped out and headed towards her room, stopping infront of his door he took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The last thing he expected was Rin to be the one to answer the door smiling up at him in hopes he forgave her.

"come on in Yasha, Kagome is in there" she pointed to a room that was quite dark, once inside he stoped at the sight of Kagome playing the piano and singing the most delicate song he had ever heard her sing...

I remember tears streaming down your face When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling Everything's on fire The war outside our door keeps raging on Hold on to this lullaby Even when the music's gone Gone

Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La)

Just close your eyes You'll be alright Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh

Suddenly the music stopped and Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome shocked to see him, she quickly closed the paino and stood up as his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her, she was wearing a champange colored dress, silk was tightly wrapped around her cheast in a tub top tyle that underline her chest, a tight silk band wrapped around her waist before the dress flarred out at her hips starting with glitter then stopping by her knees, he hair was brushed to one side and held with a diamond clip while her ears held long sparkling earings, she looked beautiful.

"Inuyasha" she spoke first

"um you look beautiful Kags" a slight blush crept across her face

"you look handsome as well" she walked towards him slowly "shall we go?"

"yeah" he turned to walk out the door first with Kagome following him closely they made it to the limo with out speaking any words to one another. She was hoping the rest of the night would be that way also. Which it was, he was the perfect gentelman, opening doors for her and pulling out her chair and keeping one hand around her waist all night long, the cameras where going crazy along with the questions about us dating and the music video, we kept everything short and simple but by the end of the night everyone knew they where together. Always standing an arms length away from one another, getting drinks for one another and having perfect small talk with other musicians. The only thing that was not shared that night was a kiss on the lips but there was plently of kissing one anothers cheeks all night long, soon the night came to an end and they both climbed into the limo and headed back towards her hotel. As the limo pulled up Kagome felt the courage from all the champange all night long kicking in "will you come up?" she turned to Inuyasha searching his eyes

"seriously" he didn't know what to do or say he was definetly drunk

"yes" he didn't even get to speak before her lips landed on his and all he could do was kiss her back as she pulled him inside the hotel, grabing his hand she pulled him into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed she pushed him into the wall and started kissing him again while he kissed back with the same amount of force, the ding of the elevator let them know to take this to the room, soon her dress was long forgotten on the bedroom floor tangled up with pieces of his tux as their bodies tangled together on the bed like nothing had changed between them. Shortly after the couple had drifted off to sleep wrapped up in one another.

When morning came Kagome woke up first and looked up to see Inuyasha's perfect face sleeping next her, climing up on her elbows she brushed her hand across his face to push the hair off his face to really look at him for the first time in 4 years. Touching his face caused him to stur awake "Kagome?" his hand came up to brush through her hair

"morning" she smiled at him with tears getting ready to fall

"um good morning" he leaned up so he could sit up in the bed and only then did he notice that he was not dreaming that him and Kagome had actaully had sex last night, he shot up out of the bed and grabed his clothes and took off to the bathroom. Kagome was confused by the action and took the blankets and wrapped them around her body and headed towards the bathroom and opened the door to look at Inuyasha wearing on his boxers sitting on the toilet with his hands on his head "Inuyasha what is going on in your mind?" she walked into the bathroom and leaned down on her knees infront of him

"my mind ha thats funny, I think you should worry more about yourself sweet heart, this does not change anything, we where both drunk and did something stupid I still hate you" he stood up and walked right pass Kagome and out the door slipping his shirt on as he left. Kagome couldn't even think she just slipped to the ground and started to cry. How stupid could she be was all she kept thinking the rest of that day, she didn't leave her room all day or answer any phone calls all day long. Inuyasha on the other hand spent the day out with the guys golfing like a bunch of old men.

"so how did last night go" Sesshamoru was of course the one to drive the golf cart

"fine I guess" Inuyasha was the passanger next to Sessh

"just fine" Kouga was on the back bench along with Miroku and Naraku

"alright she looked beautiful alright" Inuyasha cracked open a beer and started drinking

"you guys spent 5 hours together and all we get is she looked beautiful?" Miroku seemed disapointed

"what do you want me to tell you?"

"was it fun, did people buy it, what happened after?" Naraku started rambling off questions

"charming a girl is not a problem for me, and I was the perfect gentelmen all night long and we acted like we did in high school so yeah they bought it"

"you acted like your old lovely selfs and nothing happened between the two of you? Kouga was smiling so big

"ok ok fine alright, I woke up this morning naked with Kagome in her hotel room, and yes we had sex. Happy now?" Inuyasha turned to face the boys on the back of the golf cart

Sesshamoru slammed on the brakes and all the guys shot forward "you had sex with Kagome last night?!"

"whats wrong with that"

"your a fucking moron Inuyasha" Sesshamoru pushed Inuyasha out of the golf cart onto the grass

"what the hell is your problem" Inuyasha stood up and brushed his clothes off while Sessh turn the golf cart off and got out and walked around to face his brother

"you are my problem little brother! this is Kagome we are talking about, not some random girl you fool around with whats wrong with you?" Sessh pushed Inuyasha back to the ground

"what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"you love this women and you just sleep with her and take off! you have a son now Inuyasha this is no longer just about you and Kagome! grow the fuck up! you have been sitting around waiting for her to tell you the truth for her to come back and here she is in New York with in your reach and clearly still in love with you and your just playing mind games with her now?" Sesshamoru was beyond pissed at his brother

"you kind of fucked this one up even more Yash, I mean yeah sure she took off on you and lied about Hauro for 4 years, but she is here now and you know about your son so whats stopping you from walking up to her and telling her how it is and starting over" Kouga joined in

"its not that simple, I am just supposed to forgive her?"

"will you guys just shut up already!" Miroku yelled from the golf cart "clearly Inuyasha is not going to listen to any of us"

"yeah and your kind of late anyways" Naraku pulled out his cell phone "kikyo texted me earlier letting me know Kagome wanted to cancle the video"

"what about the engagment?" Inuyasha asked

"well chances are that will be done soon too, I mean it was only lasting a month anyways and its already been a week" Miroku felt bad for his best friend

The boys didn't have much left to talk about now that they where all pissed off at one another, Inuyasha didn't get back in the golf cart he walked back to the front and left before the others got back from the course. He fucked up and he knew it, but he didn't know how to fix the situation other then to talk to the person in the situation. Swallowing his pride he knocked on her hotel door.  
Waiting for someone to answer he sat down infront of the door. Falling asleep however was not what he planed on doing, what seemed like moments later he was woken by someone kicking his feet.

"can you move please" was all she said to him

"can we talk"

"well thats rich"

"I am serious Kagome"

"oh I didn't know that the infamous Takanashi could be serious?"

"you know me better then anyone Kagome so don't start saying shit like that"

"I don't know anything about you"

"you know everything"

"no I don't I know Inuyasha from high school, charming, smart, caring, honest, and dependable Inuyasha but I don't know this smoking drug doing wasted all the time Inuyasha"

"I am still the same person wench" he grabed her hand so she would turn to face him "Its just been different for me these last couple years and don't pretend to not know why"

"it was just high school Inuyasha!" she slapped his arm away and turned to see the hurt play across his face, taking the chance she needed she pushed him aside and slammed the door shut and locked it so he couldn't follow her

"wow so I guess thats that, it never felt like just high school for me but thank you for the reality check"

Waiting a moment to let his words sink in Kagome flung the door open to find that he was no longer standing in the hall way "dammit"


	8. Enchanted

For the next week they both ignored one another, but the engagment stayed in tact. For events they would smile and look the part but behind closed doors they wouldn't speak. Inuyasha turned completely cold towards Kagome making her feel more and more guilty each passing day. Soon it was time to start filming the music video.

"Alright now Kagome your going to stand here and start the first verse of the song, now by time the second verse starts I want you to walk around through the ball room slowly and use your hands alot to show the parts of your dress alright, now action" Kagura yelled

At first Kagome stood in the middle of the dance floor wearing a tub toped ball gown, the gown its self started dark purple at the top then lightened in color until the bottom, the bad started to play the tune

"There I was again tonight Forcing laughter faking smiles Same old tire lonely place"

At this point Kagome had started making her way through the crowd of people, using her hands to lift the front of her dress as she walked, soon she came to a stop when she saw Inuyasha playing the boy she was supposed to stop and stare at, he lifted up a chamgpange glass and took a sip before he turned to meet her gaze

"Walls of incinerity Shifting eyes and vacancys Vanished when I saw your face All I can say it was Enchanting to meet you"

Inuyasha sat the glass down at started to make his way over to Kagome, while using his hands to straighten out his dark black tux, soon he was infront of her bowing and lifted his head up so his eyes met hers

"Your eyes whispered 'have we met?'  
Across the room, your silhouettet Starts to make its way to me"

She bowed back and stepped forward, getting close enough for him to talk to her

"The playful conversation starts Counter all your quick remarks like Passing notes in secrecy And it was enchanted to meet you All I could say it was enchanted to meet you"

Soon all the girls from the party where on one side of the dance floor while the men faced them from the opposite side, Inuyasha and Kagome lined up to be partners, The dance brought them close enough to kiss then far enough to miss, with there hands touching in the middle, the dance continued for the next 2 verse

"This night is sparkling Don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home I'll spend forever Wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you"

The next scene Inuyasha and Kagome were in the garden flirting with one anothers hands before they seperated for the night, it showed Kagome back inside her home staring out the window int the night sky

"The lingering question kept me up 2 am who do you love"  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake"

She starts walking around her house trying to keep her heart from going crazy

"Now I'm pacing back and forth Wishing you were here at my door"

Quickly it flashed to the door

"I'd open up my door and you would say 'Hey it was enchanting to meet you'

It showed Inuyasha with a single red rose standing at the door smiling down at her

"All I know is that I was enchanted to meet you

The rest of the video was bits and pieces of them dancing and in the garden

"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew This night is flawless, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you"

"This is me praying that This was the very first page Not where the story line ends My thoughts will echo your name Until I see you again These are the words I held back As I was leaving too soon I was enchanted to meet you"

"Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you"

"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew This night is flawless, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you"

"Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you"

The video ended with him leaning all the way in on the final dance and capturing her lips in a long simple kiss

"Cut" Kagura yelled at the couple

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't break there kiss they just froze in their own worlds but nothing last forever, Inuyasha opened his eyes first and pulled away from Kagome and walked out of the room leaving Kagome confused once again.

"whats his problem lately" Kikyo walked over to her sister

"are you always this clueless?" Kagome smiled at her sister

"honestly Kiks its kind of obvious, something happened between you two didn't it" Sango waved her eyebrows at her best friend

"what do you mean?" she was starting to get nervous now, she didn't want any of them to find out how easy it was for it to happen

"you two fucked didn't you" Rin screamed at the girls as Kagomes faced turned dark red

"so what? we were both drunk and in the morning he made me feel like complete trash so I didn't tell anyone about it"

"when was this?" Sango handed Kagome a coffee

"red carpet night"

"wow you kept this juicy detail from us for over a week! I am ashamed to call you my sister"

"hold on he made you feel like trash?" Rin was serious now

"he told me not to feel special about the situation we both made a mistake and he said he hated me and then left" tears were starting to form in Kagomes eyes

"well it could have been worse babe, I mean what did you think would happen? snap your back together" Sango started unzipping Kagomes dress "the guy has spent 4 years in his mind trying to figure out why you left him, screwing him with in the first week of seeing him again does not clear that up, you just confused him more"

"thats not even the best part" Kagome started really crying now "we didn't use any protection and I am not on the pill and my period is late"

"how many days late?" Rin handed Kagome a tissue

"2 days"

"alright lets not freak out about this until its been longer, it could be anything at this point besides it hasn't been enough time" Kikyo gave her little sister some hope

"she is right, lets just worry about the rest of this engagement and the airing of your video" Rin jumped back into manager mode

All four girls failed to realize the recording light was still on and poor Miroku was able to hear the whole conversation, setting down his coffee and turning the lights off he made his way down to the lounge to find the guys. Making a b-line for Inuyasha, he grabed his arm and pulled him outside the door. "how long are you two going to dance around one another?"

Inuyasha started laughing at his buddy "for how ever long it takes for this engagment to leave and for her to go home" he pulled his arm free and headed for the door

"so your not going to fix this?" Miroku was taken back

"what is there to fix exactly? she left in the first place remember, so excuse me for letting go"

"your such a moron if you can't figure out why she left in the fucking first place Inuyasha, and if you don't get your shit together she is going to leave you for the same reason all over again!"  
Miroku punched Inuyasha square in the jaw

"what the fuck was that for!"

"she loves you! she actually loves you! she left because she was pregnant with Hauro and because you were about to be signed to a major record deal! she didn't want to ruin your career before it even started you fucking idiot!" Miroku slammed Inuyasha in to the wall which caused all the other guys to come running out of the room to watch the fight

"if she loved me she would have never left" Inuyasha screamed back

"she loved you enough to let you have your dream you piece of shit, you spent the last 4 years waiting for her to be here and she is right here infront of you and she already let you fucking sleep with her so obviously that says something, she choose to let you back in her life and what do you do! you tell the poor girl it was a mistake and you hate her!"

"how do you kow thats what I said to her!" Inuyasha finally pulled his arms of his neck

"sometimes its nice being married to her best friend!" Miroku shook his head and walked out of the building

"2 to 1 Miroku's lead" Kouga smirked before going back inside the lounge

"welp you might want to put some ice on that shinner" Naraku started laughing

"you guys are a bunch of assholes" Inuyasha wiped some blood off his lip

"for telling the truth?" Sesshamoru glared at his little brother "maybe you should go get drunk again to ease the pain of your reality check" the rest of the guys left the room leaving Inuyasha in the hall by himself

"Fuck all of you!" Inuyasha screamed at his so called 'friends' picking himself up off the floor he headed towards his truck. Inuyasha spent the rest of the night fixing his face and washing his lip ring so it wouldn't get infected until there was a knock at the door. Placing the wash cloth on the counter he slipped his shirt back on over his head and opened the door. There stood Kouga smiling at his friend holding Hauros hand.

"well since you already know about him, and he knows it he wanted to spend some time with you before going home" Kouga let Hauros hand go as the little boy ran into the room and latched onto Inuyasha's leg "you know my number so call me when he is ready to come home, just don't tell anyone about this ok" Kouga turned and got back inside his car

"daddy daddy" Hauro repeated

"yes Hauro" Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do with the kid

"can we watch some T.V and drink some hot chocolate its cold outside" Hauro smiled up at his daddy as he held his hands infront of his face begging Yasha

"sure squirt lets go into the living room then" Inuyasha led the little boy inside the house until they found the T.V Inuyasha flipped channels until Hauro said he wanted to watch something, he got up and made two cups of hot chocolate as they watched Harry Potter on T.V. Hauro climbed up on to Inuyasha so he was right on his lap watching the movie, Inuyasha didn't mind he just smiled at the small boys head and wrapped his arm around him to pull him in for a hug, hugging Hauro for the first time Inuyasha felt tears on his cheek, he had missed all the important parts of Hauros life and the boy still wanted to be with him. "papa whats wrong with your face" Hauro finally asked as he watched the movie.

"Uncle Miroku thought it would be nice to hit papa" Inuyasha wasn't to sure on what he should say to the small boy

"fighting about mommy"

Holy shit this kid is smart "yes actually"

"well when do I get to spend time with mommy and daddy together, this secret is hard I want you around" Hauro took a big sip of his hot chocolate

"I don't know buddy, things are complicated and I don't think we will ever be together as one big happy family"

Hauro snuggled farther back into Inuyashas lap and rested his head on he chest "well thats not fair, I want my daddy too" soon after Hauro passed out leaving Inuyasha to think about the things he has been fucking up "your right Hauro we should be a family, but mommy doesn't want me around" Inuyasha kissed the back of his head as he dialed Kougas number before it was too late at night for him to come get Hauro. 


End file.
